Granny Tanny
Granny Tanny is episode five in season three of Full House. It originally aired on October 20, 1989. Opening Teaser While Stephanie is in her and D.J.'s room sitting on her own bed and reading a book, Michelle comes in and asks her to teach her how to tie her shoes...again. Stephanie eventually tells Michelle that someday she will have to learn to do this on her own, however, that's not going to stop her from teaching Michelle for what she hopes is the last time. Using a creative method regarding the "rabbit ears" (see Quotes below), she decides to do only one shoe (with a close-up shot), hoping that Michelle can do the other on her own, but she can't, hollering for Joey to help her. Synopsis The episode begins with Michelle entering Jesse's room, telling him that she climbed out of her crib all by herself, shocking him (see Quotes). He alerts Danny, who confirms that she's ready for her first "big girl" bed. When Danny's mother Claire arrives for an extended visit, the family realizes that as a divorced woman with independent children, Claire's recent retirement has left her feeling useless. To help her through this difficult time, Danny convinces everyone to act as if they can't function without Grandma. Leaving a few dirty dishes in the sink and allowing Claire to pick out a new bed for Michelle may seem relatively harmless, but the little plan backfires when Claire decides that she should move in permanently. Danny has a talk with Claire, and since there is nothing keeping her in the state of Washington anymore, Danny decides to help Claire search for an apartment near the Tanner house. During Claire's visit, Michelle's crib is replaced with a new pencil bed for her...but all she wants to do is jump up and down on the new bed. She is initially thrilled about getting out of her crib and having a brand-new "big girl bed," but when she gets scared of being without the crib, ends up having to sleep in her bedroom with his "little Munchkin" to get her through the first night. Meanwhile, across the hall in their room, D.J. and Stephanie are ready to get some shut-eye themselves. While D.J. combs Stephanie's hair, they talk about when Stephanie was sleeping in a crib (long before the series began), to which D.J. remarks that "Life is so easy when you're behind bars." Danny then comes in with the good news from above about Claire moving into an apartment near their house. They realize that even he was wrong to make them lie, and that they make sure he has learned his lesson. As he leaves, they remark about the usual hatred of his spring cleaning; D.J. about having to clean the grout behind the shower, and Stephanie about asking Santa to bring her a DustBuster, and the fact she actually got one from him. The three continue to babble about the importance of spring cleaning (as the studio audience applauds and the EP credits appear). Guest star Claire Tanner was played by (1925–2016) for this episode, replacing Alice Hirson. Roberts is best known for playing Ray's mother on (1996–2005). Quotes the teaser, we see Stephanie reading a book on her own bed in her and D.J.'s room, when Michelle comes in. Michelle: Stephie, help. Stephanie: Tie your shoes again? This is getting old. You are gonna learn to tie your shoes all by yourself, okay? Michelle: All right. Stephanie: Now, pay very close attention. to a close-up shot First, the rabbit crosses the stream. Like that. And then, he goes over the log and around the tree and through the hole and voila, you've got rabbit ears. Now, can you get the other one tied? Michelle: No problem. Joey, help. Stephanie: Kids today. They have it way too easy. ---- Jesse: Michelle Who let you outta your crib? Michelle: I let me out. Jesse: You mean you climbed over the bars and jumped down all by yourself? Michelle: You got it, dude. Jesse: Jail break! ---- Claire: Now that I'm divorced and my kids have grown up and I'm retired, my life went from "get up and go" to "why get up". Trivia *The first appearance of Michelle's pencil bed *The first episode where the closing credits end with the cookout scene, with Michelle being given a hot dog and a kiss from Jesse, and then carried over to the table by Danny (from the opening) Gallery 32.jpg 43.jpg 73.jpg Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring guest stars